Cooling capacity for passively cooled electronic devices is limited by the area of surfaces available for heat transfer via radiation and natural convection, and the orientation of those surfaces. In products that have a housing to isolate electronic components from the environment, there is an inherent limit on heat exchange surface area, which imposes significant design challenges. Heat dissipation is even more of a challenge for compact, low-mass and low-volume consumer product designs.